User blog:Loka Fåghel/My Thumbnail Gallery
I did totally not steal this idea from anybody lol. Under my time on the Death Battle wiki, I've made my fair share of Thumbnails, and now I'm moving them all here so i can better keep track of them (Or, at least only the ones I'm proud of) Official Death Battles Wolverine VS Raiden RULES_PF_NATURE.jpeg|Version 1 Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Strange_Fate_Loka.jpeg|Version 1 Carnage VS Lucy Carnage_Lucy_Loka.jpeg|Version 1 Carnage_Lucy_Loka_2.jpeg|Version 2 Roshi VS Jiraiya Roshi_Jiraiya_Loka.jpeg|Version 1 Wario VS King Dedede WVDDDSV.jpeg|Version 1 (Sprites) Wario_Dedede_Loka.jpeg|Version 1 (Normal) Ghost Rider VS Lobo Nicolas Cage VS Kiss Reject.png|Version 1 It’s a different Ghost Rider render.png|Version 2 “Insert Fire Pun Here”.png|Version 3 Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla ADEC56A2-8E08-407A-B2F8-CC2D79D23EF4.jpeg|Version 1 MechagodzillaVSDragonzordLokaFåghel.png|Version 1 (Flipped) F86974B3-7C31-42D4-90E4-E883C6871BCD.jpeg|Version 2 Sasuke VS Hiei SasukeVSHieiLokaFåghel.png|Version 1 Don’t cut yourself on that edge.jpeg|Version 2 Ganondorf VS Dracula 99A0FE18-B811-4C48-8CC9-41361C33D097.jpeg|Version 1 DraculaVSGanonLokaFåghel.png|Version 1 (Flipped) F4CCEDEB-6D76-4000-B1C8-4B0AC1FFA046.jpeg|Version 2 Mob VS Tatsumaki MobVSTatsumakiLokaFåghel.png|Version 1 Mob_VS_Waifu.jpeg|Version 2 Saitama_with_hair_VS_Legal_loli.jpeg|Version 3 DCCDF5EE-CF09-4468-8CF2-ABA0F719E718.jpeg|Version 4 Deadpool VS Mask Deadpool_VS_Mask_Loka.jpeg|Version 1 Mask_VS_Deadpool.jpeg|Version 1 (Flipped) 939BA953-685A-4261-AA56-0FA67255DFD9.jpeg|Version 2 All Might VS Might Guy AllMightVSMightGuyLokaFåghel.png|Version 1 All_VS_Guy_but_they’re_golden.jpeg|Version 2 WITH_SA_SMILE_ON_MY_FACE.jpeg|Version 3 I’LL_FACE_THE_DARKEST_DAY.jpeg|Version 4 Miles Morales VS Static Statistically_speaking,_Hey.jpeg|Version 1 Miles_Static_Loka.jpeg|Version 2 Miles_Static_Loka_2.jpeg|Version 3 Black Canary VS Sindel Canary Vs Sindel Loka.jpeg|Version 1 There_goes_my_eardrums.jpeg|Version 2 Leonardo VS Jason Leo_Jason_Loka.jpeg|Version 1 Leo_Jason_Loka_2.jpeg|Version 2 My DB Wishlist Harley Quinn VS Juliet Starling BD9B4657-93D7-4E84-84B3-80EC20676DCF.jpeg| Version 1 F996DF02-53DC-4284-8FE2-CC4F91B4300F.png| Version 1 (Flipped) 5061CA17-F563-4A5C-9148-5C6A10966CB0.png| Version 2 (Flipped) HarleyVSJulietLokaFåghel.png| Version 3 A7DCFB5D-958B-4290-A04D-FB78C85ABD59.jpeg| Version 4 4834207B-0B70-409B-B94A-8A9E12CFD90A.jpeg| Version 5 215DF7D9-3DB0-4B1D-98C6-26DA6F5E0C42.jpeg| Version 6 F0F91F21-7C6D-4E22-9C47-2ADE2FF2A8AD.jpeg| Version 7 HVJ7_Loka.jpeg| Version 8 Harley_and_Juliet_are_golden.jpeg| Version 9 Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname MoonVSMadokaLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Moon_VS_Madoka_2.jpeg| Version 2 Moon_VS_Madoka_3.jpeg| Version 3 Moon_VS_Madoka_4.jpeg| Version 4 Moon_VS_Madoka_5.jpeg| Version 5 Carnage VS Crona Carnage_was_super_downplayed_in_Carnage_VS_Lucy,_change_my_mind.jpeg| Version 1 Carnage_kills_small_child.jpeg| Version 2 Yuni Gasai VS Sachiko Shinozaki YunoVSSachikoLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Shash_Knife.jpeg| Version 2 Ridley VS King K. Rool 6E6C39B8-DA9B-47BC-A014-B42A4EC8E4AE.jpeg| Version 1 K.RoolVSRidleyLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 (Flipped HD) F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg| Version 2 Saiko Bichitaru VS Nora Valkyrie SaikoVSNoraLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 It_makes_more_sense_than_you_think.jpeg| Version 2 Noel Vermillion VS Aigis NoelVSAigisLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 NoelVAigisV2.jpeg| Version 2 Bill Cipher VS Discord BillVSDiscordLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 6EBF4430-5F7D-4226-B4EE-149717E6CD8D.jpeg| Version 2 Adam Taurus VS Jetstream Sam AdamVSSamLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Adam_fucking_dies.jpeg| Version 2 Monika VS Giffany MonikaVSGiffanyLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 38209350-BEA5-4F00-A89E-84C8AFCFD31A.jpeg| Version 2 Rosalina VS Palutena RosalinaVSPalutenaLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Space_Waifu_VS_Sky_Waifu.jpeg| Version 2 I_can’t_be_the_only_one_that_kinda_ships_this_.jpeg| Version 3 Shantae VS Filia ShantaeVSFiliaLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Better_than_Shantae_VS_Lilac.jpeg| Version 2 Lucina VS Kitana LucinaVSKitanaLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 0FEB92BF-87E4-42AA-8DB0-65772C51C41F.jpeg| Version 2 Katara VS Juvia KataraVSJuviaLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Water_waifu’s.jpeg| Version 2 B.B. Hood VS Peacock HoodVSPeacockLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 I_don’t_know_what_to_call_this_one.jpeg| Version 2 Luigi VS Tails REMATCH 88EA9922-FCF8-4AF8-9258-C327D1975998.jpeg| Version 1 1C5B5AB2-20D1-49ED-8AC9-6153165B7180.jpeg| Version 2 Noob Saibot VS Reaper NoobVSReaperLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Shadows_of_Death.jpeg| Version 2 Broly VS The Juggernaut BrolyVSJuggernautLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Power_of_Rage.jpeg| Version 2 Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers JasonVSMichaelLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Mask_boi.jpeg| Version 2 Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn RubyVSMakLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 FU_Nuts_&_Dolts_is_canon.jpeg| Version 2 Gaara VS Crocodile GaaraVSCrocLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Cue_Star_Wars_sand_mem.jpeg| Version 2 Goku Black VS Reverse-Flash (CD_VS_llaB_nogarD)_-rb-_hsalF-esreveR_SV_kcalB_ukoG.jpeg| Version 1 Can_Goku_Black_say_the_N-Word?.jpeg| Version 2 Asuna VS Orie AsunaVSOrieLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 BD989FF7-1570-46AD-ACDF-FDAD4C26A61E.jpeg| Version 2 Ibuki VS Ino IbukiVSInoLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 I_sure_have_been_redoing_a_lot_of_TN’s_recently.jpeg| Version 2 Akame VS Killua AkameVSKilluaLokaFåghel.png| Version 1 Honestly_not_that_good.jpeg| Version 2 AAAAAAAKAMEVSKILLUAVERSION3AAAA.jpeg| Version 3 Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa BoaVSMedusa.png| Version 1 Sexy_slippery_snake_sisters.jpeg| Version 2 The Rest BettyVSMechaLokaFåghel.png|Betty Noire VS Mecha Sonic (Glitchtale VS SMBZ) AsuraVSAtrocitusLokaFåghel.png|Asura VS Atrocitus (Asura’s Wrath VS DC) ArthasVSSauronLokaFåghel.png|Arthas VS Sauron (WoW VS LOTR) Can_you_believe_this_is_my_first_Galactus_VS_Unicron_TN?.jpeg|Galactus VS Unicron (Marvel VS Transformers) 6BE20B6C-82C0-4CCC-8636-776F39BFFC64.png|Yang VS Bakugou (RWBY VS My Her Academia) Lyf.jpeg|Ayano Aishi VS Genocide Jack (Yandere Simulator VS Danganronpa) Rip_hellboy.jpeg|Hellboy VS John Constantine (Dark Horse VS DC) RainVSZukoLokaFåghel.png|Rain VS Zuko (Mortal Kombat VS Avatar) MetaKnightVSZeroLokaFåghel.png|Meta Knight VS Zero (Kirby VS Mega Man) CellVSAnnihilusLokaFåghel.png|Cell VS Annihilus (Dragon Ball VS Marvel) Edgy_evil_infinite_dies.jpeg|Infinite VS Necrozma (Sonic VS Pokémon) LadybugVSSpider-GwenLokaFåghel.png|Ladybug VS Soider-Gwen (Miraculous VS Marvel) ItachiVSSesshomaruLokaFåghel_.png|Itachi VS Sesshomaru (Naruto VS InuYasha) Chun-LiVSLingXiaoyuLokaFåghel.png|Chun-Li VS Ling Xiaoyu (Street Fighter VS Tekken) PyramidVSNemesisLokaFåghel.png|Pyramid Head VS Nemesis (Silent Hill VS Resident Evil) ErronVSJesseLokaFåghel.png|Erron Black VS McCree (Mortal Kombat VS Overwatch) KakashiVSAizawaLokaFåghel.png|Kakashi VS Aizawa (Naruto VS My Hero Academia) FriezaVSMegatronLokaFåghel.png|Frieza VS Megatron (Dragon Ball VS Transformers) SaitamaVSSquirrelGirlLokaFåghel.png|Saitama VS Squirrel Girl (One Punch Man VS Marvel) MulanVSMeridaLokaFåghel.png|Fa Mulan VS Merida (Mulan VS Brave) JasonVSBuckyLokaFåghel.png|Jason Todd VS Bucky Barnes (DC VS Marvel) EVAVSMothraLokaFåghel.png|EVA-02 VS Mothra (Evangelion VS Godzilla) RyūkoVSMasaneLokaFåghel.png|Ryūko Matoi VS Masane Amaha (Kill la Kill! VS Witchblade) IkaVSMeggyLokaFaåghel.png|Ika Musume VS Meggy Spletzer (Squid Girl VS SMG4) BlazeVSCinderLokaFåghel.png|Blaze VS Cinder (Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct) ZimVSCryptoLokaFåghel.png|Zim VS Crypto (Invader ZIM VS Destroy all Humans!) GohanVSChibiLokaFåghel.png|Son Gohan VS Sailor Chibi Moon (Dragon Ball VS Sailor Moon) BlakeVSMikasaLokaFåghel.png|Blake VS Mikasa (RWBY VS Attack on Titan) ShulkVSLightningLokaFåghel.png|Shulk VS Lightning (Xenoblade VS Final Fantasy) TikiVSTohruLokaFåghel.png|Tiki VS Tohru (Fire Emblem VS Dragon Maid) PainwheelVSDecapreLokaFåghel.png|Painwheel VS Decapre (Skullgirls VS Street Fighter) ThunderVSNightwolfLokaFåghel.png|Cheif Thunder VS Nightwolf (Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat) LucyVSRinLokaFåghel.png|Lucy Heartfilia VS Rin Tohsaka (Fairy Tail VS Fate/Stay Night) Ones i made just for fun Carl_VS_Cap.jpeg|Charmx VS Captain America (YouTube VS Marvel) GodessVSGodLokaFåghel .png|Natsuki VS Venus Fire Trap (Doki Doki VS Super Mario) Why_do_i_find_it_so_funny???.jpeg|Natsuki VS Venus Fire Trap (Golden Version) PyrrhaVSPeterLokaFåghel.png|Pyrrha Nikos VS Spider-Man (RWBY VS Marvel) My_old_shame.jpeg|Son Goku VS Wario (Dragon Ball VS Mario) Don’t_judge_me_okay.jpeg|Team RWBY Battle Royale Venom_with_alternate_colours.jpeg|Anti-Venom VS Red Venom (Marvel VS Capcom) I_lowkey_want_to_see_this_happen.jpeg|Spongebob VS Gumball SpawnVSGhostRiderLokaFåghel.png|Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Image VS Marvel) D4D42BF5-82E2-4191-8206-06D4AA16DDAE.png|Killed by Sephiroth Battle Royale (Desti VS Vergil VS Aerith) Wow_this_TN_sucks.jpeg|SpaceGodzilla VS Destroyah (Godzilla VS Godzilla) 0862551F-45A3-47C1-8D60-4C92A2624B5B.jpeg|Bowser VS Eggman (Mario VS Sonic) GodzillaBattleRoyaleLokaFåghel.jpeg|Godzilla Battle Royale (Heisei VS Legendary VS Earth VS Shin VS Showa VS Millenium) I_finally_remade_this_one.jpeg|Godzilla Battle Royale (Version 2) Made for TN things Tony_dies_yet_again.jpeg|Mega Man X VS Iron Man (Mega Man VS Marvel) Red_Robots.jpeg|Zero VS Vision (Mega Man VS Marvel) Hiya_Jokie._You_wanna_rap?.jpeg|Joker VS Pennywise (DC VS IT) Prefer_Spider-Gwen_VS_Ladybug_but_this_is_good_too.jpeg|Ladybug VS Randy Cunningham The ones you guys requested DeidaraVSYoshikageLokaFåghel.png|Deidara VS Yoshikage Kira (Naruto VS JoJo’s) RonanVSSteppenLokaFåghel.png|Ronan VS Steppenwulf (Marvel VS DC) CapVSBradleyLokaFåghel.png|Captain America VS King Bradley (Marvel VS Fullmetal Alchemist) Widowmaker_Sings.jpeg|Aurra Sing VS Widowmaker (Star Wars VS Overwatch) 0987843B-9D1A-48E6-94BE-9B5D076976A7.jpeg|Brandon Breyer VS Homelander (Brightburn VS The Boys) Theo.jpeg|Altina Orion VS Penny Polendina (Cold Steel VS RWBY) Theopo.jpeg|Altina VS Penny (Version 2) Cross_legged_bois.jpeg|Zenyatta VS Dhalsim (Overwatch VS Street Fighter) Hottie_in_Iron_Man_Suit_VS_Shortie_Italian.jpeg|Samus VS Mario (Metroid VS Mario) I_don’t_even....jpeg|Sharon Needles VS Yvie Oddly (I’m confused too) Space_Tyrants.jpeg|Frieza VS Megatron (Dragon Ball VS Transformers) Zooming_Shrieks.jpeg|The Shriek VS Zoom (Hyperion Cantos VS DC) I’m_out_of_funny_names.jpeg|Riku VS Nero (Kingdom Hearts VS DmC) Huh,_They’re_both_kinda_hot.jpeg|Lady VS Seras Victoria (DmC VS Hellsing) 8D9E3486-C558-4651-8021-D91BFE3CB40B.jpeg|Fossil Pokèmon Battle Royale (Part 1) A7F29ACF-AAF0-4A40-9487-4C9F4A4BDD72.jpeg|Fossil Pokèmon Battle Royale (Part 2) 33418346-DC68-4C8F-8F3B-2CC62CA11FD6.jpeg|Fossil Pokèmon Battle Royale (Part Final) 785F5BF3-317D-4466-8D8C-C8D70B167AD7.jpeg|John Rambo VS Leng-Feng (First Blood VS Wolf Warrior) 1C36AA19-07D8-4F15-9D85-7FDF9D495BC9.jpeg|Frieza VS He-Man (Dragon Ball VS He-Man) 2430F841-0722-4424-A2DE-715E403798BC.jpeg|Brandon Breyer VS Eleven (Brightburn VS Stranger Things) D52B40CC-102A-4968-91CB-943B7FE63154.jpeg|Blake Belladonna VS Noob Saibor (RWBY VS Mortal Kombat) 00D0495D-B0ED-407E-AC5C-5EB9BBA01C50.jpeg|Storm VS Mera (Marvel VS DC) 2ECAAE17-BF63-477F-BB4F-B62C5244CC50.jpeg|Akira Kirusu VS Ryūko Matoi (Persona VS Kill la Kill!) 7956DEA9-912B-49BA-B29C-20A3EFBEFCF7.jpeg|Yu VS Josuke (Persona VS JoJo) 29F4B60B-FC9F-4105-977B-ADC02E75BF4B.jpeg|Minato VS Dracula (Persona VS Castlevania) AAAAAAA.jpeg|Shirou VS Noctis (Fate/Stay Night VS Final Fantasy) AAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpeg|Gridman VS Alphamon (SSSS.GRIDMAN VS Digimon) Category:Blog posts